


Operation Go Time - PHOTOSET

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: 2018 Damerey Week [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dad!Poe, F/M, Fluff, I wrote some words, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, Originally Posted on Tumblr For Damerey Week, Photoshop, Pregnancy, Sibling!BB-8, Someone write me a story to go with this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, dusting off the Photoshop skills, i'm not a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: Fluffy photo set created for Damerey Week 2018Day 7 prompt: hope/the future





	Operation Go Time - PHOTOSET

**Author's Note:**

> Relocating my works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon

## Operation Go Time

* * *

* * *

  _“Black Leader, this is Command. Come in. Over.”_

“Copy Command. This is Black Leader. What’s up Connix?”

_“Colonel Dameron, I have a message from the **OTHER** Colonel Dameron, sir. New orders. _ _Return to base immediately. Operation Go Time is ready to roll.”_

“Operation Go Time? Did I miss a briefing Connix?”

“Connix??  Connix!” 

_“Poe.”_

”OH. Oh…oh, kriff.”

_“See you soon Colonel.”_

“BB-8, you heard her buddy, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This photo set is available for adoption. Someone write me a story to go with this tooth-rotting fluff. _puh-leeeeeze_


End file.
